the ride of a lifetime
by carcticwolf
Summary: this is about a girl who is the orange ninja and the next golden ninja. all the other ninjas love her and she makes garmadon a teenager and she falls in love with him.


The Ride Of A Lifetime

"Hey kai, can we go to that new theme park?" I asked kai. We left and rode flame to the Spinnercatch theme park. We boarded the lovecoaster to ride underground and we sat at the front. As we went in I turned to kai.

"Kai-"he held my hand. "Creature, I'm crazy about you! Will you go out with me?" I blushed." Of course I will!"

I hugged him and I looked up at him. He smiled at me and he KISSED ME and the ride ended. We walked over to the scary rollercoaster. I held his hand and we paused for a lifetime over a massive drop. He put an arm over my back and we went down the drop." KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He had his eyes closed. I shut my eyes but felt nothing. The ride had ended. I shot out but kai helped me to stand as I was so dizzy. "Thanks. Say, is that Nya and jay?" we ran over. "Creature, what are you doing here with kai?"

Kai nodded."Ok guys, me and kai are going out like you 2 are…" "You do know that Lloyd loves you creature!"

I went to the burger truck. I ordered some large fries and kai ordered a small strawberry shake. We ran to flame and rode him to the skating rink. We got our shoes on and ran into the rink. There was nobody else ice skating so we were happy. I tried to skate but fell only to be caught by….LLOYD?! I stood up and holly was there too. "Lloyd, are you and holly going out?" "Not in a lifetime. I would go out with misako before I would even think about it. She's my sister, bitch please!" "Oh. Nya told me that you love me?" kai was over in the dragon races. "Well, she actually told you?! I told her not to!" I blushed. Kai came back in and skated over to me. I tried to skate and Lloyd and kai helped me. Soon I just was able to skate perfectly. The old man told us that our time was up so we returned the shoes and boarded flame. We rode back to the bounty as it was getting late. Cole came to us. "WHERE THE FUCK HAS YOU BEEN? THE SERPENTINE HAVE CONDUCTED THE TOMBS! PLUS CREATURE, IVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! YOU MIGHT NOT KNOW BUT I REALLY LOVE YOU!" _shit!_ I blushed. From loser to fancied hot fox….. Not a bad shot!

I cooked some pizza. I got a base and splurted on some puree. I added cheese and Zane came in to help. I threw some pepperoni and he spun it on the pizza.

"You bloody show off!" I laughed. He ran over to me.

"Hey, you do know that….. i…umm…love…..you to…..bits…right?" I blushed and I also passed out.

When I woke I had a pizza slice on my face…. Guessing that jay put it on there. The ninjas were crowded around in tuxedos and also fedoras by their chests and I got up." IM NOT DEAD " they spinned into ninja suits and I stared at them. I had a crush on ALL OF THEM… this was not going to end well…. Or could it? I walked to the training area and I started to go on the stealth thing. Kai came in and saw me jumping and dodging and he stared and he was going all lovesick over me. His eyes were half closed. Cole came in and smacked him round the head. "Wake up, dummy." I looked at them but got hit around the face with one of the axes…..

When I actually woke I was being looked at really closely by jay. I screamed and punched him in the face.

He reeled backwards into the wall, like, 32 meters…..

I then realized my power. I stared at my hands and so did Lloyd. "Dude, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" he stared at my eye…. "Look in the mirror before I tell you why I'm looking…" then I saw. I had a massive scar on my right eye." Shit!" I said. Kai came.

"Does it hurt?" "I've been smacked in the face by a metal axe, of course I'm ok!"I told him sarcastically.

He looked hurt so I ruffled his hair."Hey, not the hair!"

"Ok sergeant major..." he looked at me really weird. I went to the brick wall and punched a neat hole through it. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE THE ANIMAL NINJA, MORE PRECIOUS THAN THE GOLDEN OR GREEN NINJA?! THE FUCK?! " I smiled and I went to the kitchen. Cole was cooking a chicken. I added some spice and some apple and ran to the table…

Cole was eying jay suspiciously. He looked at me and I smiled and winked. The chicken was delicious. He smiled and winked at me too. I blushed…. Until kai noticed me winking. I said I had something in my eye and ran._ Shit kai is soooooooooooooooooo protective…._

I heard a text on my phone. It said help we are in cages in the serpentine anacondrai base. I got into my ninja suit and I rode shard to the anacondrai base. I went in and thousands of serpentine were there. The ninjas were trapped in tinder wood cages. I leapt down and fought every snake. Pythor became invisible but I heard slithering. I shut my eyes and I listened. I opened my eyes and I hit behind me and Pythor appeared on the floor. I drove my arrow in him and he drove it out. I jumped on him. "DIE, BITCH!" I stamped his nose and ran to the cages. I unlocked them all but it was raining anacondrai parts ( bit sexual ) but not in the - aka the d*ck. We ran to the entrance but we saw a dead dragon."SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" he had a snake bite on his neck."For fuck sake! The bloody bastards took it a step to fucking death. Right, zane?!"

"leave me outta this…" "dude its your dragon.""oh.. in that case im gonna say a yes…?"" YOU DRAGONS DEAD." He dropped to his knees."noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cough oooooooooooooooooooooo-"

"dude, lets go!"

I ran to the bounty. Garmadon was there accept he was a teenager. The others ran to the new theme park and that left me and Garmadon alone. "Mm… hi…"

"So it's just us…" he ran to me "so what you want to do…? " I have no idea…why do-"he kissed me. I looked up at him. I remembered what happened last night. Me and nya had a fight and kai had said that I was not his girlfriend anymore. "Wow. I had no idea that you loved me, Garmadon…!" "Well, I do. Plus I got to ask you a really important question…." "What's the really important question?" "Well..." "Look we don't ha-""Look creature! I'm so crazy about you; will you go out with me?" "Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"

I hugged him. "So ceca, shall we do our first date… like… tomorrow night?" "Yes. "Cool so I'm going to go shopping for tomorrow. Go and enjoy yourself today!" I ran to town. I figured that he loved me in my ninja suit. I went into the big mall. I figured he liked black so I got him a lovely black and orange heart. I made it specially made so I got the orange part and it had Garmadon engraved and the black side had creature engraved in it. I put it in a little purple box and I wrapped it in a white silk satin.

I woke up. It was tonight that my date would actually start. I looked at myself. I brushed my hair until it glowed and I combed my tail until my hands ran over it and I could see my reflection in it. I ate some small breakfast as I knew I would probably be eating tonight. I put my present inside my inner pocket. I got my bag and I ran into town. I went to a card shop and got a really funny card that said I love you even when pythor will bite me and I turn into a serpentine and it had a picture of me and I mean orange ninja me loving a ninja that I turned to garmadon. I got my pen and wrote to garmadon I love you more than I love ninjago city and I would be bitten by the great devourer before I would give you up love creature xx I put it in a white envelope and put a picture of him on the front. It was three o clocks by now so I went in my room. I went in my ninja suit and brushed my hair into a ponytail with the streaks flowing down to the side of my face. I got my bag and put in my laptop and I went to the place on the map garmadon had left me. I saw garmadon over by the punch. I made sure I looked cool and I walked up to him. Then I saw his outfit. A proper black tuxedo. He turned around. "Oh, you're here already… I didn't know you would come this early…" "I can come back if you want….." "No, stay. It's nice having you here. Plus I wanted to give you something. "He gave me a beautiful

Set of diamond earrings. I got out our chain and he took his half and put it on as so did i. he led me to a room he had reserved for us only and it was dim with lots of candles. "So do you like it?" "Garmadon, I LOVE IT!" he kissed me. The doorbell went. i sat down as he opened the door. I heard some voices. The first was a woman's and the second was male... I heard garmadon voice say daddy?! I went out. "Is this your girlfriend?" "Ye-e-s….. her name is creature…..oh, creature, meet my parents. Their names are Denny and salve. I shake their hands and they see my tail. A HYBRID!" garmadon showed his tail. "I'm a hybrid too, dad." He stared at us."I did not realize….." I led them into a food room. We went into our bedroom and put the thing down so they couldn't disturb us. I lay on the bed and he climbed on top of me and he kissed me until…. The fucking doorbell rang! We ran to see who it was. My parents. "Mum, Dad, meet my boyfriend, Garmadon. Honey, meet my parents, Edward and Elsa." I led them into the room with garmadons parents.

Ok guys I will upload the next part next Friday. Please review to tell me what should happen in the next story!


End file.
